Users create and manipulate images on a computer while viewing the images on a monitor. Ordinarily, an image looks different when viewed on a monitor than it does when printed. Images are usually displayed on a monitor in an RGB (red, green, blue) color space. Images are usually printed in a CMY (cyan, magenta and yellow) or CMYK (cyan, magenta, yellow and black) color space. RGB image color values are converted to CMY or CMYK image color values for printing the image. The range of colors that can be displayed on a monitor in RGB color space is usually larger and brighter than the range of colors that can be printed. Hence, the image on a monitor may not accurately portray the printed image.